Disney's Dreamers
Disney's Dreamers (ディズニードリーマーズ Dizunīdorīmāzu) is an anime television series produced by Walt Disney Japan and Toei Animation. Plot Characters Main article: List of Disney's Dreamers characters Episode List Main article: List of Disney's Dreamers episodes Cast Japanese Cast *Banjo Ginga - Baloo *Chigusa Ikeda - Naoko Nakashima *Daisuke Kishio - Katsuto Yagaso/Blue Moon *Fushigi Yamada - Harauko *Hibiku Yamamura - Miya Okichi/Dreamkeeper Diamond *Junko Takeuchi - Kikuchi Tara/Dreamkeeper Blaze *Kae Araki - Shinobu *Kenji Nomura - Ken *Koji Ishii - Takuya *Kotono Mitsuishi - Makoto *Kyousei Tsukui - Hiraku *Mari Maeda - Kiyoko *Megumi Han - Chika *Minami Takayama - Taiki, Sachiko Honda *Mitsuo Iwata - Peter Pan *Nanaho Katsuragi - Ms. Miyu *Rikiya Koyama - Takahiro *Shinichiro Miki - Ichirou *Shizuka Itou - TBA *Suzuko Mimori - Hada Hinako/Dreamkeeper Shine *Taiten Kusunoki - The Narrator *Takayuki Sugo - Principal Gorou Nakano *Tomoe Sakuragawa - Chika *Tomoko Kaneda - Megumi *Toshiko Fujita - Tarou *Yuuta Mochidzuki - Hiroto English Cast *Bill Farmer - Goofy, Mervin *Bill Murray - Baloo *Bret Iwan - King Mickey Mouse *Bryce Papenbrook - Gabe *Cindy Robinson - Sofia Baxter/Dreamkeeper Shine *Chiara Zanni - Erica *Collin Dean - Cody *Cristina Pucelli - Laci Daniels *Dante Basco - Peter Pan *David Oyelowo - Scar *David Tennant - Scrooge McDuck *Grey DeLisle - Isla Osment/Dreamkeeper Blaze, Nina *Olivia Olson - Caroline Solis/Dreamkeeper Beauty *Hayden Panettiere - Kyra (Human Form) *Hynden Walch - Liza *J.K. Simmons - Hyram *Jeff Bennett - Edgar *Jim Cummings - Pete *John DiMaggio - Hector *Jodi Benson - Anna, Ariel *Josh Keaton - Gregory Loweton/Blue Moon *Kari Wahlgren - Ellie *Kate Higgins - Leah Sear/Dreamkeeper Diamond, Gladys *Kath Soucie - Kyra (False Form and True Form) *Khary Payton - Victor *Kimberly Brooks - Claire Barbaeu/Dreamkeeper Peace *Laura Bailey - Poppy Fletcher/Dreamkeeper Hope *Max Charles - James *Peter Capaldi - The Narrator *Philece Sampler - Angelina Wolfe *Rob Paulsen - Tobias *Seth Green - Eric *Seth MacFarlane - Mortimer Mouse *Susanne Blakeslee - Maleficent *Tara Strong - Elsie White/Dreamkeeper Bloom, Ms. Aston, Celine *Tony Anselmo - Donald Duck *Wallace Shawn - Principal Charles Snyder Crew Production DVD Soundtrack When the series is popular, they had plans to release Soundtracks. Theme Song Broadcast Reception Film adaptation Dreamers (2020) Main article: Dreamers (2020 film) In 2020, a live-action Dreamers film was released, directed by Joss Whedon. Trivia * Gallery Main Characters School_Uniform_Lucia.png|Poppy Fletcher / Maruyama Kichi 5158c245ff444fe7513cfd57a7b126e6.png|Dreamkeeper Hope Hanon-Human.png|Leah Sear / Miya Okichi 1425165006835.png|Isla Osment / Kikuchi Tara AyanoSato.png|Elsie White / Hamamoto Suzu ErikaPreCure.png|Sofia Baxter / Hada Hinako Yuricasual.jpg|Caroline Solis / Shiroma Emiya Shahkti.gif|Claire Barbeau Rei Evangelion.png|Angelina Wolfe / Sachiko Honda Milk.jpg|Kyra (False form) Milk Pretty Cure.png|Kyra (Human form) ImagesCA0QOR2O.jpg|Gregory Loweton / Katsuto Yagaso King_Mickey_KHREC.png|King Mickey Mouse Donald Duck (KHIIFM) KHIIHD.png|Donald Duck Goofy_KHREC.png|Goofy Poppy's Family Fujitaka_kinomoto_426.jpg|Edgar / Hiroto Asahina Kyoko Asahi.png|Anna / Makoto TokyoMagnitude.png|Liza / Shinobu Bscap023.jpg|Ellie / Chika Leah's Family Ami_full.png|Erica / Kayuki Teachers cea105bafe7ae076bc226084da0bf3d2.png|Salli Burton / Haruka Kawaguchi Poll Do you like Disney's Dreamers? Yes! No. Maybe. Category:Anime Category:Coolot's ideas Category:Crossover Television series Category:Disney shows Category:Disney's Dreamers Category:Dramedy Category:Fishbird's Ideas Category:JessicaFin23's Ideas Category:Magical Girls Category:Princess Dynasti's Ideas Category:ShadEmman's ideas Category:Sonic879's ideas Category:Studiopolis Category:Television Series Category:Toei Category:Toei Animation Category:Toonking1985 Category:Toonking1985's ideas Category:TV Asahi Category:TV-Y7